


A Frenzied Rut

by megsblackfire



Series: Of Cats and Dogs and Lovers [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "Oh fuck what was I thinking?", A/B/O Dynamics sort of, Friends to Lovers, Heats and Ruts, I'll explain more about the universe inside, M/M, cats and dogs, non-sexual anal fingering, public masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Gabriel Reyes is injected with an unknown chemical during a Blackwatch mission. Suddenly, the usually calm, collected Commander is transformed into a furious, aggressive dog experiencing the worst rut of his life and desperate to relieve himself.Of course, this is highly inappropriate behaviour, especially at Overwatch Headquarters, so Jack Morrison has to act quickly to get his friend back to the medical bay before he hurts someone or himself. Of course, there's always the downside to being near an Alpha or Tom experiencing a wicked rut; they bring on equally wicked heats.Gabe, if he didn't love you so much, Jack might just have to kill you for this.





	A Frenzied Rut

**Author's Note:**

> So there's some things I have to go over before we get into everything. This isn't a true A/B/O fic, but there are definitely some elements in there. First, we have three classifications of humans; dogs, humans, and cats. Humans are the betas of the universe; they don't experience heats or ruts and only the females are capable of carrying young while the males are only capable of producing sperm. Dogs are separated into Alphas and Omegas; they tend to be more active, loud, and a little sex-crazed to the point of annoyance to the rest of the population, including other dogs. Cats are separated into Toms and Mollies; they're a little calmer than their dog counterparts, less likely to seek new people out, but dedicated to the friends they've made. Of course, those are generalizations and every group is as unique and individualistic as any other population on Earth.
> 
> Ruts and heats do not turn people into wild sex machines, but rather encourages people to seek out sexual stimulation. Unless someone is experiencing a very extreme cycle where medical attention is needed to help alleviate the symptoms because any sort of stimulation causes pain, people experiencing ruts and heats can go about their daily business with a few wardrobe modifications to keep the worst of their physical symptoms at bay. 
> 
> Alphas and Toms of both sexes are capable of impregnating Omegas and Mollies during rut. Similarly, Omegas and Mollies of both sexes are capable of bearing young if impregnated during their heat. I'm still working on the biological and anatomical reasons female Alphas and Toms can impregnate others, so bear with me. 
> 
> That should be all of what you need to know, but if you think I need to explain something else, let me know. I'll edit this appropriately.

Angela stared at the Commander of Blackwatch as he crouched in the corner of the quarantine room. When Jesse had said that the massive dog had gotten injected with something during the mission, she had assumed that it was a simple tranquilizer. She didn’t realize that it was increasing his aggression levels ten-fold and making him go into rut months ahead of his regular cycle.

Normally, she would advise bedrest for him since Gabriel’s ruts made him nauseous and swollen in very particular areas. This, however, was something she had never thought possible. He was aggressive, to the point where no other Alpha could even step near the quarantine room without him flying into a fury. Sending in an Omega was out of the question; he would have caused serious injury in his addled state. Angela thanked her genetics every day that she was just a regular old human and was immune to the stupidity of heats and ruts, but it also made it difficult for her to judge what to do about something like this.

“It should wear off,” Angela chewed her lip. “I’m just not sure how long that will take.”

“That’s not good,” Ana shook her head. “The Commander cannot be left here to wait out a rut like this. It’s not safe.”

“To him?” Angela asked.

Ana nodded. “He could seriously injure himself if he decides to take care of his problem by himself,” she said. “Which I’m surprised he hasn’t started to do yet.”

“Distracted?” Angela offered.

“Or his mind is elsewhere,” Ana shook her head. “Best to keep him in observation. I don’t want to deal with a pissed off Rottie.”

“Agreed,” Angela sighed.

She turned to type a command into the control panel and missed the blur of movement. She stumbled back with a cry of shock, staring at Gabriel as he threw himself against the glass observation screen. He snarled, backing up to get another run at the glass. The glass was already cracked from the first impact. Spider-lines were spreading out from the point; the glass wouldn’t survive a second blow.

“Ana, move!” Angela shouted as she scrambled to her feet. “That’s not going to hold!”

She and Ana hurried out of the way just in time to avoid getting showered in glass. Gabriel rolled across the floor, his eyes rolling in his head. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he panted. The smell rolling off of him punched Angela directly between the eyes and she gagged, doubling over to cover her nose and mouth. Ana mimicked her, coughing loudly as the sickening scent of an overcharged Alpha filled their noses.

Gabriel growled and rushed past them, shoving Angela out of the way. She stumbled into Ana and dry heaved as she heard the sound of a very particular swollen anatomy slap against Gabriel’s thighs. He was gone in an instant, leaving the medical bay as he snarled and brayed.

“ _Mein Gott_ ,” Angela coughed. “This is….”

“Bad,” Ana shuddered. “Let Jack know what’s going on. He’s a cat; he should be able to handle an Alpha just fine.”

* * *

 

Jack frowned. “Wait, he’s doing what?”

“Experiencing an aggressive rut,” Ana sighed. “He got injected with something on his mission and it kick started his rut months ahead of schedule and turned him into a slobbering, snarling animal. We need to get him back into medical so we can sedate him. Unfortunately, most humans can’t be near him without being sick, the dogs are too scared to get near him, and the cats are running for the hills.”

Jack shook his head and rubbed between his eyes. He had no idea what the fuck any of that meant, but if Gabriel was a threat to himself and the base, he’d deal with him. It shouldn’t be too difficult to wrangle Gabriel under control. The man was nothing if not reasonable when he was in his ruts. This wouldn’t be any different.

“Any idea where he went?” Jack asked as he got up from his office chair.

“Last check-in said he was headed for the caf; probably starving with all the energy being used up to make him rut,” Ana replied. “Will you be okay?”

“I’ll round up some of the Blackwatch boys and see if we can’t corral him,” Jack replied before he touched his comm. “I want all available Blackwatch operatives moving for the cafeteria. There’s been a medical breech and we need to contain it.”

“Fuckin’ hell; he got loose, didn’t he?” Jesse whined. “Fuck sakes. I’ll meet you there, Strike Commander.”

“Thank you, Jesse,” Jack smirked as he set off at a jog down the hallway.

Jesse had managed to get five others to follow orders by the time Jack arrived. The two dogs looked terrified, tails tucked between their legs and the stench of fear strong in the air. The human woman looked like she was about to throw-up and kept covering her nose to keep from retching. The two cats were fluffed up and had their ears folded against their heads.

Jack didn’t blame them. The smell coming out of the caf was insane; he wasn’t sure if he was aroused or wanting to hack a hairball. He shifted his dartgun to his off hand as he started forward. The others fell in step behind him; only Jesse seemed unaffected by the smell, but that might have something to do with him seeing Gabriel as a surrogate father and was therefore mostly immune to his rut scent.

Jack pushed the doors to the caf open and walked through. “Gabriel,” he called. “Come on; let’s get you back to medical.”

Gabriel let out a long groan from where he was lying on the floor with his swollen penis in his hand. Jack grimaced at the sight and there was a chorus of “ow” and “ew” behind him. Gabriel’s brown eyes were distant, but Jack knew by the set of his shoulders that Gabriel wasn’t getting any pleasure out of his masturbation. His testicles swung painfully back and forth as he tried to rut into his hand and he let out a long howl of frustration as he bucked his hips furiously against the ground.

“Hey!” Jack shouted, stepping forward and whistling sharply. “I’ll make you clean the floor with your fucking tongue if you jizz all over it!”

Gabriel’s head snapped up and Jack tensed. The brown eyes swayed back and forth in his head before locking onto Jack. His floppy ears perked immediately and his pupils engulfed what was left of his irises. A strangled snarl echoed through the room before Gabriel charged forward.

Everyone scrambled away from Jack, shouting in alarm. Jack stood his ground, baring his teeth at the charging dog. He was not backing down when Gabriel was acting so primal. He would stand firm and not give the animal in his friend’s skin the satisfaction of chasing him off.

He was absolutely shocked when Gabriel stopped less than an inch from him and squirmed excitedly on the spot. His tail snapped furiously back and forth as his penis strained up against his belly. Gabriel’s brown eyes refused to look anywhere but at him and Jack found himself blushing in spite of himself.

“You okay now?” he asked slowly.

“Jack,” Gabriel growled before shoving his head into the crook of Jack’s neck. “You smell great!”

Jack yelped in surprise and lashed out. He left three perfect scratches across Gabriel’s left cheek, earning a startled yelp from his friend. Gabriel backed off immediately, tucking his tail between his legs as he whimpered. Jack nervously licked the blood from his claws as one of the cats snickered behind him.

“Sorry,” he coughed. “Uh, automatic.”

“You smell good,” Gabriel sighed and squirmed. “Really good. Can’t get enough. Sorry.”

The smell was starting to get to Jack. He could feel his heat starting to take hold of his belly, pushing an uncomfortable wave of liquid arousal through his gut. His ears twitched and his tail snapped slowly back and forth behind his duster. At least none of the cats could see that or they’d know that Jack was starting to succumb to the scent of an Alpha.

“It’s okay, Gabriel,” he said. “But you’re causing a lot of trouble. Why did you break out of medical?”

“Hurts,” Gabriel huffed and glared down at his engorged genitals. “No release; scents everywhere, but no release.”

“So you come to the most popular place in the…oh,” Jack winced. “Uh, Gabe, you need to go to medical, okay? Angela will give you something to help with the pain.”

Because there was no way in hell that Gabriel was going to fit in anything but a supersized sextoy. He was too swollen and, if his scent was anything to go by, he would be rutting way too hard. It was best if they gave him a sedative and let whatever he was injected with wear off. Then they could deal with his rut in a way that didn’t hurt him or his potential partner.

Gabriel looked up at him before he wagged his tail. “Have I told you that you’re beautiful, Jack?” he asked before he pranced forward. “Because you’re really beautiful!”

“Oh no,” Jesse groaned. “Oh no.”

Jack flicked an ear in amusement. “That won’t get you into my pants, mister,” he teased. “But you need to tuck yourself back into yours.”

“Help?” Gabriel grinned.

“You don’t want me too. I’ll make sure to be rough,” Jack warned.

Gabriel pouted playfully before he carefully tucked his throbbing length back into his track pants. “No quarantine,” he said. “Can only smell myself.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Jack soothed as he carefully took the hand that hadn’t been wrapped around Gabriel’s cock. “Come on.”

***

“I’m surprised you managed to convince him to return without darting him,” Angela said as she tucked Gabriel into his berth.

She had given him a powerful dose of tranquilizer and it knocked him out cold almost immediately. Jack had been forced to carry him to the closest medical berth and hoist his dead weight onto it.

“Most of his aggression was caused by frustration,” Jack smiled. “I’m just lucky he managed to recognize me through the fog of rut. Probably would have beat the shit out of me otherwise.”

“Still, the cats that were with you were complaining about his scent. You seem unaffected,” Angela tilted her head to the side.

Jack laughed and shook his head. “Let’s just say that there’s a benefit to having a floor-length coat,” he said. “Trust me; you do not want to see my pants right now.”

Angela let out a snort of laughter as she promised to let him know when Gabriel woke up. He thanked her and left, pointedly ignoring the cats that were giving him knowing looks. Of course they knew that Jack was going to be needing to use his special undies for the next few days. At least cats kept their mouths shut about who was in heat or not; dogs would be braying it to the moon and back about the Strike Commander going into heat because of his best friend’s scent.

He headed straight for his quarters to take a shower and get changed. There wasn’t anyone in the halls; go figure; and no one stopped to ask him if Gabriel was going to be alright. He walked into his quarters, locked the door behind him, and walked over to his personal washroom. He shed his uniform quickly, grimacing at the sticky mess in his pants and underwear. Those were going to have to be laundered several times just to get the smell out. He tossed them into the chute to the laundry room and went to retrieve a clean pair.

He could feel his heat slick dribbling down the inside of his thighs. It was disgusting and always made him feel like an animal. His tail flicked miserably as he retrieved a clean pair of pants and the specially treated underwear that would absorb the heat slick and keep the smell from leaking out. For the most part, anyways. Heat and rut scent were poignant; they had to be for biological reasons; but the clothing dampened them enough to make sure everyone was able to keep their heads.

He returned to the washroom and hopped in the tub, turning the shower onto its highest setting. He purred as he wet his hair and fur, arching his back so that the water raced down his shoulders to the patch of black fur above his tail. He reached behind him to push the water through his fur, easing it carefully under his tail to start working on getting the stench of heat off of him.

He cautiously pressed a finger against his hole, trying to ignore how puffy it had gotten in only an hour. His finger slid up to the second knuckle without difficulty, making a soft, wet noise as he displaced the heat slick. His ears flicked nervously as he pulled his finger back out.

He hadn’t had a heat like this in years. He took his pills to keep him from being too far gone when his heat hit, so he mostly only experienced the unpleasantness of heat slick dribbling out of his ass. This was something else though; he was producing a metric boatload of heat slick and he could already feel his pseudo-womb starting to wake up. He was so thankful that he hadn’t let Gabriel anywhere near his ass when they found him or he would have been in big trouble.

Jack had no intention of carrying kittens. The press would have a field day with that. He could almost see the headlines now; “Commander Gabriel Reyes experiences monster of a rut cycle; knocks up Strike Commander. Will hold poll for baby names”. He snorted at the thought. Like he was going to let that happen.

He finished cleaning himself up, scrubbing painfully at his puffy hole to get the worst of the smell out of his skin. He toweled himself off, purring contently now that he was clean and not going to have nasty slick crusting along his legs. He got dressed and ruffled his fingers through his hair, humming a little as he prepared to get back to work in his office.

* * *

 

Gabriel woke with a groan and tucked his face into his pillow. He was in so much fucking trouble. As if that one stupid injection from a dartgun would turn him into a slavering animal. He took pride in controlling what so many other dogs happily let control them. “There’s nothing wrong with sex” they would shout while trying to fuck some poor, confused human or insulted cat. “It’s natural” they would add as they tried to fuck each other against a wall in the middle of a meeting.

Gabriel wasn’t like that. He controlled his rut, he warned the Omegas around him when he was going into rut so that they could up their pills if they wanted to avoid an out-of-cycle heat, and he always made sure to _ask_ before he jumped someone. Well, he had been like that until the night before.

He felt disgusting. He had been an animal, chasing after any Omega that caught his eye and fighting any Alpha that tried to step in. The cats had fled at the sight of him and the humans had all been retching at his scent. He had masturbated in the cafeteria, letting everyone see just how swollen his dick and balls were.

And Jack…he was lucky Jack hadn’t clawed his eyes out for what he did. He was probably experiencing the worst heat of his life because of him. He had shoved his face into Jack’s neck _without permission_ and had been three seconds from humping him into the floor. He was going to be lucky if Jack ever spoke to him again.

“Oh, you’re up,” Angela said as she walked over. “How’re you feeling?”

“A lot better than last night,” Gabriel sighed as he forced himself into a sitting position. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright,” Angela smiled. “I know that wasn’t you. That was…well, a result of whatever chemical was injected into you. It’s water-soluble, luckily, so it should leave your bloodstream after you use the washroom.”

“And you want a sample.”

“Of course. I want to make sure we have a serum on hand in case something like this happens again. I doubt it would be as bad as a physiologically enhanced supersoldier experiencing a monster of a rut, but it would still be best to avoid,” she replied.

“How many people are complaining about painful heats?” he asked softly.

“Most of the Omega and Molly population on base,” Angela said. “Probably a lot of ovulations from regular humans too. Going to need to stock up on menstrual supplies just in case.”

“Sorry,” Gabriel sighed.

“You didn’t do this intentionally,” Angela shook her head. “Jack will be here soon to talk to you. Try to keep it in your pants.”

“No one will want to see anything after last night,” Gabriel grimaced. “Trust me.”

Angela smiled and walked away, closing the curtain behind her. Jack arrived ten minutes later after Gabriel relieved his bladder and got Angela the urine sample she wanted. He looked fine, but Gabriel could smell that he was in heat. No amount of cologne or specialized underwear with scent negators could hide that.

“Jack,” Gabriel sighed.

“I’m not mad, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jack said with a kind smile. “I saw Angela’s analysis of the chemical used on you. It would have made anyone go crazy.”

“I made you go into heat,” Gabriel murmured.

“You do every time you go into rut,” Jack smirked. “I’m used to that, Gabe. I do, however, need your report on the mission. Oral report is fine. Jesse’s already working on the written one.”

“Business as usual,” Gabriel snorted.

“Only thing keeping me from hiding in my room and bemoaning my biology,” Jack laughed.

“Surprised you don’t get time off for your heat; I get bedrest when I go into rut,” Gabriel frowned.

“Swollen genitals is apparently much more serious than leaking out of your backside,” Jack shrugged. “And cramps. We live in an Alpha and Tom’s world. Us ‘lower beings’ are used to it.”

“Call yourself that again and I will rip your pseudo-womb out,” Gabriel warned. “You aren’t a lower being.”

“Tell that to the fuckers in charge,” Jack shook his head before he stepped closer. “And I want you to come to my room tonight. I…need your scent.”

Gabriel blinked at him before he started wagging his tail happily. “You don’t hate me?” he whispered. “Even after I…?”

“You’re my best friend, Gabe,” Jack gave him a hurt look. “I could never hate you. Be pissed off, sure, but never hate!”

Gabriel let out a happy whine before he threw himself into Jack’s arms and hugged him tightly. His tail snapped furiously back and forth, spinning around as Jack returned the hug with a happy laugh. Jack licked over his ears, purring softly as Gabriel dug his stubby claws into Jack’s shoulders.

***

Gabriel knocked on the door to Jack’s room and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. His tail swung in lazy circles behind him as he waited. He really wasn’t sure what to expect as he highly doubted that Jack wanted to mate. Hell, Gabriel was certain that it was impossible for anyone but a cat to read another cat’s body language. He was looking forward to some quality time with his friend though.

“Hey,” Jack smiled as he opened the door to the room. “Glad you could make it. Come on in; I have popcorn in the microwave.”

“Watching a movie?” Gabriel smiled as he walked in.

“New Disney one; sorry, need something sweet and innocent while my insides try to insist that I should have a litter,” Jack shrugged.

“No arguments here,” Gabriel reassured him. “I don’t mind Disney.”

“You don’t mind,” Jack scoffed playfully as Gabriel moved towards the bed to sit down. “Barbarian.”

“Says the man that eats his mac and cheese straight out of the pot,” Gabriel teased.

“Hey, there were no bowls left,” Jack pouted as he started the movie and went to retrieve the popcorn.

“Still barbaric,” Gabriel teased.

Jack sat down next to him and pressed in close. “I wasn’t kidding when I said I needed your scent,” he murmured softly. “It…helps.”

“Helps?” Gabriel asked as he reached up to scratch behind Jack’s ears.

“Heats are…unpleasant,” he murmured. “But having a Tom or Alpha around helps to keep them from getting too bad. I just....” He let out a heavy sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t want you to think that this is the heat talking. I…I’ve had a crush on you since SEP. Don’t know too many in the program that didn’t. I know you don’t think much of stuff like that because your Mama had better things to worry about than inflating your damn ego. I just…you were amazing. Straight from day one. Already a combat veteran and….”

Gabe thumped his tail against the bed as he tucked his head into Jack’s shoulder. “I had a crush on you too,” he confessed. “You were adorable, but also feisty and you refused to bow to anyone even when you were dripping heat-slick down your leg in the middle of training. Even the commanding officers had a hard time getting you to fall in line if you thought they were trying to Alpha over you. I loved it. And when I gave that first order and you were the first one to react and listen and do what I said without hesitating, I fell even more in love. Because I knew that we were the perfect team; you wouldn’t have listened if you didn’t think I was worth your time.”

“I trust you completely, Gabe,” Jack smiled and turned to press their foreheads together. “I know you aren’t a slacker and that you don’t take shortcuts. No matter what, I want you to know that I’m so proud every time you come back to base with an accomplishment under your belt. I know I picked the right man for the job.”

They laced their fingers together and Gabriel gently pressed a warm kiss to Jack’s lips. Jack purred against him, pressing in close until he had crawled into his lap to snuggle. Gabriel felt his cock react to the weight on him, but he didn’t do anything. He just held Jack close, smiling into those sweet blue eyes and knowing that when their rut and heat wore off that he was going to make sure that Jack knew how serious he was about making this work.

“I want you, Jack,” he said gently. “Through thick and thin, I want you at my side.”

“I want that too,” Jack murmured as his ears perked happily. “You are my light in the darkness. So long as I have you, I know we’ll be okay.”

“Poet,” Gabriel teased as he cupped Jack’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jack purred and snuggled close.

Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s chest and shoulders and they wiggled down onto the bed to watch their movie.


End file.
